La fierté d'être père
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: Lorsque sa fille s'était avancée vers l'autel, Arthur avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était plus la peur de la voir épouser la mauvaise personne ni la crainte d'être abandonné par son dernier enfant. C'était la fierté d'être père...


**La fierté d'être père**

_Dame de Cœur_

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Arthur Weasley observait sa fille Ginny. La jeune femme était installée dans un confortable fauteuil au beau milieu de son équipe de Quidditch au grand complet. Elle les avait invités à boire le thé après que l'entraînement ait été annulé à cause du mauvais temps. Arthur n'était pas habitué à voir autant de monde dans sa petite maison. D'ordinaire, il n'y avait que Ginny et lui. De temps à autre, un de ses fils venait leur rendre visite avec sa femme et ses petits enfants. Ses fils étaient tous mariés, seule la benjamine Ginny n'ayant pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied…

Au milieu de cette équipe presque exclusivement masculine, Ginny rayonnait. Elle était au centre de l'attention, racontant une anecdote avec de grands gestes et de nombreuses mimiques, provoquant les éclats de rire de ses camarades. L'un d'eux se contentait d'un petit sourire en coin. Installé sur le canapé entre deux poursuiveurs, il écoutait distraitement la conversation sans vraiment y participer, promenant son regard froid sur la petite pièce chaleureuse. Arthur aimait vivre dans des endroits biscornus et confortables, c'est ainsi qu'était le Terrier et c'est ainsi qu'il avait choisi ce nouvel endroit.

Ginny et lui avaient emménagé là après la mort de Molly et la rupture de Ginny avec Harry. Ces deux évènements avaient été concomitants et très douloureux pour le père et la fille qui avaient décidé que changer d'air leur ferait du bien. Ils s'y plaisaient, le proche village moldu était agréable. Ils avaient un grand terrain protégé par des sortilèges repousse-moldu qui permettait de jouer au Quidditch et de chasser les gnomes sans craindre de rompre le secret magique. Ils vivaient là depuis plusieurs mois, un peu reclus du monde. Ginny gardait cependant une proximité certaine avec son équipe de Quidditch, qui le lui rendait bien.

Or, un nouvel attrapeur venait d'être inclus dans le groupe. Alors que le regard d'Arthur s'attardait sur l'homme en question, celui-ci baissa son visage pointu vers sa tasse de thé, trempant ses lèvres minces dans le liquide brûlant. Une mèche de cheveux clairs balaya son front, qu'il repoussa d'un petit geste irrité avant de redresser la tête et de la tourner en direction d'Arthur.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Alors qu'Arthur l'observait avec défiance, clairement mécontent de le voir sous son toit, Drago Malefoy n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il avait les mêmes petits yeux pâles que son père, la même attitude réservée qui trahissait la haute opinion qu'il avait de lui-même et le peu de cas qu'il faisait du reste du monde. Drago se détourna le premier, esquissant un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. Arthur sentit la colère gronder en lui.

Plus tard, lorsque les visiteurs furent partis, Arthur déchargea cette colère contre sa fille.

-Comment as-tu pu laisser un Malefoy entrer chez nous ? lança-t-il dès l'instant où la porte d'entrée se ferma.

Ginny poussa un long soupir. Elle s'attendait bien à ce que la visite surprise de Drago Malefoy ne plaise pas à son père.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, cela me déplait autant qu'à toi. Mais l'entraineur nous a appris aujourd'hui seulement son transfert de l'équipe des Scorpions de Norwich, il nous a demandé de l'inclure dans l'équipe et…et moi je ne pouvais pas inviter tout le monde sauf lui ! Je vais devoir travailler avec lui, tu comprends ?

Devant la mine coupable de sa fille, Arthur se sentit fondre comme un jeune père devant son bébé gazouillant. Ginny avait beau être une adulte, le charme agissait toujours. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son crane dégarni et soupira à son tour.

-Oui, je comprends, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. N'oublie pas qui il est, ma chérie. N'oublie pas que les Malefoy nous ont toujours menés la vie dure.

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique qu'il ne sut comment interpréter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Cependant Lucius Malefoy ne risque plus de blesser qui que ce soit depuis Azkaban. Quant à Drago, nous ne le connaissons pas.

-Ton frère Ron serait sûrement d'un avis différent…

-Ron ne serait pas objectif, surtout avec Hermione pour l'influencer. Moi, je ne connais pas cet homme, qui a probablement été marqué par la guerre autant qu'un autre. Tu sais, nous n'étions que des enfants…

Arthur fronça les sourcils devant cette dernière remarque. Ginny ne parlait pas de la guerre, elle ne parlait pas du passé. Il se tut, dans l'attente de confidences, mais la sorcière ne dit rien de plus. Elle se contenta de balayer la conversation d'un insouciant geste de main et proposa une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

L'été passa sans que Drago Malefoy ne soit plus évoqué, au grand soulagement d'Arthur… jusqu'à la veille du premier match de la saison. Ils étaient à table lorsque le nom tant redouté franchit la délicate bouche de sa fille pour agresser ses oreilles.

-Je crois que Drago sera à la hauteur, souligna Ginny en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Il est un peu grand pour un attrapeur, mais il n'est pas bien épais. Surtout, il n'hésite pas à faire corps avec son balai et n'a peur de rien. Je me rappelle que cela m'avait marqué à l'époque, à Poudlard. Il faisait preuve de retenue dans son vol, il ne s'investissait pas à fond, un peu comme s'il craignait de tomber ou de prendre un cognard… C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à battre Harry. Comme si qui que ce soit peut battre Harry, de toute façon… Enfin bref, Drago ne pourra pas faire pire que Roger, de toute façon !

Roger était l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Ginny avait passé l'année précédente à se plaindre de lui, lui mettant sur le dos les piètres résultats de son équipe qui s'était perdue dans les profondeurs du classement tandis que les Canons de Chudley dérobaient la première place. Ron avait été insupportable après cela.

Tandis que Ginny s'arrêtait de parler pour avaler un bout de poulet, Arthur la considérait avec attention. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont son regard s'était illuminé lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Malefoy, tout comme il avait perçu son amertume à l'évocation de Harry et son dédain concernant Roger. Sa fille était si expressive… Chaque soir, Ginny laissait ses longs cheveux flotter sur ses épaules et Arthur la trouvait si belle. Ces mèches rousses dont la lumière des lampes faisait ressortir les milliers de nuances évoquaient Molly dans sa jeunesse, le jour de leur rencontre, celui de leur mariage. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient tant, elles avaient la même générosité, la même passion.

Arthur aimait la routine complice qui s'était instaurée entre la fille et le père. Il n'aimait pas que le nom d'un vieil ennemi vienne rompre leur quiétude en s'insinuant dans leurs discussions. Même si cet ennemi ne s'appelait pas Lucius, mais Drago. Tel père, tel fils...

-Drago, hein ? commenta-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Il va falloir t'y habituer, papa, répondit Ginny avec un sourire gentiment moqueur.

Arthur n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Au fil des mois, Drago fut de plus en plus souvent évoqué par Ginny en tant que membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Chaque fois que la jeune femme rentrait tard après avoir bu un verre après l'entrainement ou fêté l'anniversaire d'un de ses coéquipiers, Arthur demandait l'air de rien qui était présent. Ginny n'était pas dupe, consciente que la vraie question était : « Malefoy était-il là ? ». Elle lui répondait toujours la vérité.

Arthur sentait son inquiétude tandis que les étoiles dans les yeux de sa fille brillaient de plus en plus fort. Sa période de deuil qui avait suivi le décès de sa mère et sa rupture semblait terminée, à en juger par la façon dont elle s'animait lorsqu'elle partait s'entraîner ou disputer un match. Arthur lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il en était sûr, Ginny était en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme froid et détestable, même si elle s'en défendait.

Un jour où une tempête faisait rage, Ginny invita Drago à la maison, mettant à nouveau son père devant le fait accompli. Si l'entrainement avait été annulé pour cause de mauvais temps, les deux coéquipiers avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser intimider par si peu. Après avoir salué un Arthur Weasley médusé par la trahison de sa fille, ils avaient filé vers le jardin et avaient enfourché leurs balais.

Ni une ni deux, Arthur monta à l'étage dans sa chambre où il avait vu sur le jardin, bien décidé à tout surveiller. Il était hors de question que ce fils de mangemort s'en prenne à sa fille bêtement emmourachée ! Depuis la fenêtre, il voyait difficilement les deux silhouettes volantes qui bravaient la tempête. Le ciel était si noir qu'il paraissait impossible d'apercevoir un vif d'or, aussi brillant soit-il, mais après tout Arthur savait les bêtises qu'une passion pousse à faire. Lui-même avait bien été arrêté par la police moldue pour avoir volé une voiture et roulé à contre-sens sur l'autoroute, après tout ! Non pas qu'il ait eu l'intention de voler la voiture, il l'avait seulement emprunté en la modifiant un peu avec quelques sorts. Il avait eu la ferme intention de la rendre à son propriétaire une fois avoir fait un tour sur les routes moldues, mais c'était sous-estimer la complexité desdites routes… Après cet épisode, Arthur se l'était juré, jamais plus il ne conduirait, même dans les airs.

Secouant la tête pour en faire sortir ses pensées, Arthur approcha sa tête de la vitre, plissant des yeux pour mieux voir. Sa fille fendait l'air à une vitesse telle que son ventre se nouait d'angoisse. Complètement penchée sur son balai, elle filait à la poursuite d'un point invisible qui devait être le vif d'or, talonnée par Malefoy. Ce dernier gagna peu à peu du terrain et bientôt les deux adversaires furent au coude à coude.

Un éclair traversa le ciel, accompagné d'un étourdissant grondement du tonnerre. L'instant d'après, les deux opposants avaient cessé leur course-poursuite, Ginny brandissant un poing victorieux. Ils descendirent bientôt au sol, Malefoy en tête. Arthur s'attendait à les voir regagner la maison pour s'abriter, mais c'était oublier que les joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas des sorciers comme les autres. Ils restèrent un long moment au sol, proches l'un de l'autre, visiblement criant pour se faire entendre.

Fronçant les sourcils avec frustration, Arthur saisit sa baguette et se lança un sort de vision accentuée. Aussitôt, il se mit à voir plus loin et de façon plus précise. Il baissa à nouveau le regard sur le terrain détrempé, et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Ginny caressait le visage de Malefoy… Non, plus exactement, elle repoussait des mèches blondes qui lui obstruaient la vue – mais quand allait-il se couper les cheveux, celui là ? – s'efforçant de faire perdre à Malefoy son air boudeur de mauvais perdant. Elle sembla y parvenir, puisque le sorcier adopta bientôt un horrible petit sourire supérieur. Arthur colla presque son visage contre la vitre froide, la main crispée sur sa pauvre baguette magique, les yeux écarquillés.

Arthur ne le vit pas venir. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'intervenir à grands coups d'Avada Kedavra, Malefoy enlaça Ginny et l'embrassa. Il embrassait son unique fille, son enfant chérie ! D'une façon honteusement cliché qui plus est, alors que la pluie collait leurs tenues de Quidditch sur leurs corps jeunes et beau et que l'orage déchirait le ciel.

« Beuark », songea Arthur en répertoriant mentalement toutes les façons de tuer un homme.

Le pire résidait sans doute dans le fait que Ginny ne le repoussa pas à grands coups de Chauve-Furie, loin de là... Bien vite, Arthur se détourna de ce spectacle révoltant, annulant le sortilège de vision accentuée. Il aurait du se sentir coupable d'espionner sa fille adulte, mais la colère était trop importante.

Pour être complètement honnête avec lui-même, Arthur devait reconnaître que sa colère n'était pas tant motivée par l'identité de l'embrasseur que par son existence même : personne, à part Harry peut-être, n'avait le droit d'embrasser sa fille. Le fait que Malefoy soit aussi désagréable que n'importe quel Malefoy qui se respecte et ait été au service de Vous-Savez-Qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Arthur tolérait Harry parce qu'il était parfait : gentil, attentionné, intelligent, un auror respectable, riche et vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qui plus est, Harry était presque comme son propre fils. Oui, était parfait… Hélas, il n'avait pas suffit au bonheur de sa fille.

« Je ne suis pas heureuse avec lui » avaient été les mots exacts de Ginny après la séparation.

A en juger par le sourire de Ginny lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison, Malefoy la rendait heureuse, lui.

Pour l'instant. Un Malefoy ne peut satisfaire une femme sur le long terme ! Il suffisait de regarder Narcissa Malefoy, avait-elle l'air heureuse d'avoir épousé Lucius ? Non ! Enfin, heureusement, personne ne parlait de mariage. Ce n'était qu'un baiser sans importance, une erreur, ils avaient trébuché ou été victimes d'un mauvais sort. Pas vrai ?

Le temps passa. L'hiver recouvra le jardin d'une épaisse couverture de neige. Il y eut d'autres visites, d'autres baisers, d'autres monologues intérieurs enragés d'Arthur. Même si cela lui en coûtait, le vieil homme avait décidé de ne pas intervenir dans la vie sentimentale de sa fille. Cependant, leurs relations s'étaient tiédies. Envolées, les douces soirées complices où ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier jusqu'à ce que le roi de Ginny soit impitoyablement massacré par le fou d'Arthur…

Le vingt-cinq décembre, Arthur fit même l'effort de supporter la présence de deux Malefoy sous son toit. En effet, Narcissa et Drago partagèrent le repas de Noël d'Arthur et Ginny. A cette occasion, Arthur découvrit avec surprise qu'il pouvait tolérer la présence de Narcissa lorsqu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de son mari. La sorcière resta polie, visiblement aussi désireuse que lui de surveiller les fréquentations amoureuses de son enfant.

Cette nuit là, Malefoy offrit un somptueux – et onéreux – collier à Ginny. C'était brillant, délicat, cela lui allait à ravir, mais… Harry, lui, offrait des cadeaux plus personnels, moins…clinquants. Pourtant, le sourire de Ginny atteignit des sommets lorsqu'elle l'accrocha autour de son cou.

Tout cela allait vite, trop vite.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Arthur et à ce qu'il espérait, la relation entre Ginny et Malefoy devint rapidement sérieuse. Il le comprit aux nombreuses fois où Malefoy débarquait à l'improviste, les mains dans les poches, l'air mutin. Il saluait toujours Arthur avec un espèce d'amusement détaché qui lui donnait envie de lui arracher la tête. Ce sourire signifiait que Malefoy n'était poli avec lui que parce qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Ginny, mais qu'il le méprisait toujours autant, lui, son nom et sa famille. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'Arthur le percevait.

Mais Ginny ne voyait pas cet aspect là de Malefoy. A vrai dire, Arthur ne comprenait pas bien ce que Ginny voyait d'intéressant ni d'attirant en Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas son rôle de père d'en juger. Son rôle de père consisterait à la soutenir lorsque Malefoy briserait impitoyablement son petit cœur parce qu'un Malefoy est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même – ou sa famille, mais il était hors de question que Ginny fasse partie de cette famille.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour un Malefoy que de fréquenter une fille Weasley. Il y avait une machination à l'œuvre, ou alors il éprouvait de véritables sentiments amoureux pour sa fille. Arthur se demandait quelle possibilité le rebutait le moins.

Il fallait vraiment qu'Arthur accepte cette relation, qu'il arrête de penser à Malefoy, à sa damnée famille et à son horrible petit sourire suffisant. Il le fallait.

Très rapidement, donc, leur relation gagna en profondeur, en sincérité jusqu'au jour terrible où elle devint publique.

Jusque là, seule l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que Narcissa et Arthur avaient été mis au courant. Malheureusement, les potins finissaient toujours par circuler dans le petit monde du Quidditch professionnel. Le quatorze février, la Gazette du Sorcier publia un hors série spécial Saint Valentin dont la une s'intitulait : « La réconciliation d'une génération ». Sous ce titre s'étalait une photo de Ginny et Drago souriants après un match gagné, suivi d'un article signé Elsa Skeeter, nièce de la célèbre Rita.

-Tu as donné une interview à Skeeter ?, s'insurgea Arthur dès qu'il ouvrit le journal.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? marmonna Ginny en beurrant sa tartine.

D'un geste las, Arthur lui tendit la Gazette. A l'instant précis où Ginny posa les yeux sur la première page, trois coups furieux furent frappés à la porte. Le père et la fille échangèrent un regard un peu paniqué, puis Arthur se leva avec résignation.

-Je me demande lequel de tes frères est venu te faire la leçon, commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

La réponse ne le surprit pas outre mesure. C'était Ron, accompagné d'Hermione qu'il avait visiblement tiré hors de leur maison, encore ensommeillée. Il tenait la Gazette à la main et était rouge de colère.

-Tu étais au courant ?, cracha-t-il en guise de salutation.

Arthur se gratta la nuque en cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre. Devant son silence, la colère de Ron sembla augmenter sensiblement. Arthur s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, croisant au passage le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Arthur se demandait ce que pensait sa belle-fille en son for intérieur. Après tout, si quelqu'un avait des raisons de haïr Malefoy, c'était bien elle.

Ils suivirent Ron dans la salle à manger, où Ginny continuait de prendre son petit déjeuner en lisant l'article de la Gazette. Elle salua les nouveaux venus d'un signe de tête et lu à haute voix quelques lignes du journal, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Des proches du couple évoquent même la possibilité d'un mariage. Un tel évènement serait sans précédant et hautement symbolique : l'union de deux vieilles familles de sorciers qui se sont opposés à maintes reprises durant les heures sombres permettrait de réconcilier une génération. »

-Un mariage ?, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix le père et le fils.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi la Gazette a inventé ça, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Drago et moi n'avons jamais parlé de mariage.

Aussitôt, Ron recommença à rougir de colère.

-Drago et toi ? Drago et toi ? Alors c'est vrai, tu sors avec ce…ce…cette fouine crasseuse !

-C'est vrai, confirma Ginny d'une voix calme.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Ron se lança dans une longue tirade énervée sur cette « pourriture de Malefoy » en rappelant la longue liste des méfaits de ce dernier, depuis les moqueries à l'encontre de Trevor le crapaud jusqu'à ses tentatives d'assassinat de Dumbledore.

Ginny laissa Ron monologuer sans rien dire, mais Arthur pouvait sentir la colère envahir sa fille à mesure qu'elle rougissait elle aussi sous ses taches de rousseur. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était assise et écoutait, ses mains croisées sur son ventre arrondi par une nouvelle grossesse. Sans doute approuvait-elle le fond du discours de son mari.

-Tu as brisé le cœur d'Harry, tout ça pour coucher avec son pire ennemi ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

-Ron !, intervint Arthur, un avertissement dans la voix.

Son fils était allé trop loin avec cette dernière remarque. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire entre Malefoy et sa fille, Arthur eut envie de défendre le couple naissant. Lui aussi aimait Harry, lui aussi aurait voulu qu'il fasse officiellement partie de leur famille, lui aussi était persuadé qu'il serait un très bon mari pour sa fille, mais… Mais ce n'était pas à eux d'imposer ce choix à Ginny, ni de la faire culpabiliser.

Piquée au vif, Ginny s'était redressé d'un bond, sa tasse de café s'échappant de sa main pour répandre son contenu sur la nappe blanche. Ginny attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa droit sur son frère, qui n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul.

-Je me fiche d'avoir ton consentement, Ronald Weasley !

Une fois de plus, Arthur eut la fugace impression de retrouver Molly. Ginny abaissa sa baguette et planta ses poings sur ses hanches, une impression sévère imprimée sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas à me juger. Tout le monde ne peut pas épouser son amour de jeunesse comme toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est ton meilleur ami qu'il doit être celui qui me rendra heureuse !

-Tu ne disais pas ça à l'époque, à Poudlard…

-Les gens CHANGENT, Ron !

Ron baissa les yeux, hésitant visiblement entre surenchérir et abdiquer, quand une voix trainante s'éleva.

-Qui voudrait de Potter comme mari, de toute façon ?

Malefoy venait d'entrer à son tour dans la petite cuisine, l'air réjoui, la Gazette du Sorcier coincée sous le bras. Appuyé contre le mur, il jouait avec une petite clef en argent, écoutant visiblement la conversation depuis quelques minutes sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Arthur avait grogné lorsque Ginny lui avait donné cette clef, mais l'avait laissé faire, considérant que moins il en saurait sur les allées et venues de Malefoy, mieux il se porterait.

Sous le regard attentif d'Hermione et celui meurtrier de Ron, Malefoy fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Ginny. Il l'embrassa en prenant délibérément tout son temps, ce qui aurait agacé Arthur s'il n'avait pas été occupé à se moquer de la tête de son fils.

Cependant, le rire d'Arthur s'étrangla lorsque Malefoy s'éloigna de sa fille, mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin bleu nuit de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Ginny Weasley, dit-il aussitôt d'une voix forte et solennelle, chaque jour passé à tes côtés est un enchantement. Ta beauté rayonnante illumine ma vie de mille couleurs, tes yeux noisette ont ensorcelé mon cœur.

Malefoy ouvrit alors le petit coffret pour dévoiler une bague étincelante. Un frémissement au coin de ses lèvres pâles trahissait son amusement, frémissement que seuls Ginny et Arthur semblèrent percevoir. Hermione avait tourné la tête vers Ron, dont les yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils semblaient sur le point de se propulser hors de sa tête.

-Ginny Weasley, reprit-il, me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir madame Malefoy ?

Un grand silence suivit cette demande, chacun étant suspendu aux lèvres de Ginny qui semblait pétrifiée de surprise. Arthur attendait le moment où Malefoy se relèverait d'un bond, rangerait sa bague et s'exclamerait : « Je plaisante ! ». Malheureusement, ce moment ne vint jamais.

Ginny sortit de son immobilisme en agitant doucement sa tête, un air attendri sur le visage.

-Tu me surprendras toujours. C'est oui.

Sous le regard ahuri de sa future belle-famille, Malefoy saisit délicatement la main de sa promise et glissa la bague à son annulaire droit. Puis il se redressa et elle lui sauta au cou en criant d'une manière hystérique qui acheva de les convaincre que non, ils n'assistaient pas à un canular.

Ron quitta la pièce précipitamment, sans même attendre sa femme qui saisit Arthur par le bras et le tira hors de la cuisine.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné, tapotant l'épaule de son beau-père sous le choc.

-Euh…balbutia Arthur en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, je…

Ginny allait épouser Malefoy. Ginny allait épouser MALEFOY. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau sans qu'il ne parvienne à leur trouver un sens.

-Quand je pense à tout ce que ce salaud a pu me dire pendant ma scolarité, murmura Hermione avec amertume. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas le même passé avec lui que moi, mais, quand même, j'aurais espéré… Et puis, qui peut accepter une telle demande en mariage ? « Tes yeux ont ensorcelé mon cœur » ! N'importe quoi !

Arthur pouffa nerveusement.

-Je crois qu'il en a rajouté pour énerver Ron. Ecoute Hermione, je sais que cela ne va pas être facile pour quiconque dans la famille, et surtout pour toi. Je sais bien que tu n'apprécieras sûrement jamais Malefoy, mais… Il va falloir lui laisser une place. Pour Ginny.

-Pour Ginny, approuva la jeune femme en soupirant. S'il la rend heureuse…

-Je suis son père, je serai là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, que Malefoy soit l'homme de sa vie ou que tout ceci soit une erreur…elle est ma fille. Même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Dès l'instant où ces mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Arthur comprit qu'ils étaient vrais. Il serait là le jour du mariage. Il serait là si un nouveau bébé naissait, avec des cheveux blonds, des tâches de rousseur et un visage pointu. Il serait là quand Malefoy se comporterait mal, parce qu'il le ferait forcément, il était un Malefoy après tout.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut partie, Arthur revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré et poussa un profond soupir. Il se sentait vieux. Il aurait voulu que Molly soit là pour l'aider à comprendre et à assimiler cette décision. Il aurait voulu que Molly soit là le jour où le dernier de ses enfants se marierait, le jour où il devrait abandonner son unique fille au bras d'un homme en qui il n'avait aucune confiance.

Il aurait voulu que Molly soit là, pour qu'il ne se sente plus aussi seul. Il aurait voulu se réjouir pour Ginny, plutôt que de se sentir… abandonné.

Il fallut bien se faire à l'idée car, contrairement aux espérances de leurs familles respectives, ni Ginny ni Malefoy ne changèrent d'avis. Ils fixèrent la date au vingt-quatre juin, et très rapidement la maison d'Arthur fut envahie par les magasines matrimoniaux. Elsa Skeeter multiplia dans la Gazette les articles bien-pensants sur ce qu'elle appelait « le mariage du siècle », prédisant une cérémonie fastueuse financée par la fortune familiale des Malefoy et les salaires mirobolants des deux joueurs de Quidditch professionnels.

Et cérémonie fastueuse il y aurait, à en juger par les préparatifs auxquels Ginny et Drago se livraient. La liste des invités était longue comme le bras. Les tourtereaux mirent même leurs parents à contribution. Arthur en vint presque à apprécier la compagnie de Narcissa. Presque.

Chacun des frères de Ginny vint pour essayer de la dissuader d'épouser « ce petit détritus prétentieux et dénué d'humour », selon les mots de George, à l'exception notable de Percy. Ce sera longuement sa petite sœur dans ses bras en lui assurant à quel point il était fier d'elle et en lui faisant promettre de ne pas se laisser faire par le reste de la fratrie.

Un soir, Arthur tournait en rond dans son lit. Comme souvent, les mauvaises pensées qu'il chassait pendant le jour revenaient le hanter la nuit. Le plus dur avec la mort de Molly avait sans doute été de réapprendre à dormir seul.

Le sorcier était descendu à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Ginny et son fiancé étaient encore en train de discuter dans le salon. La conversation semblait sérieuse.

-Malgré les désaccords que j'ai pu avoir avec Percy, je dois reconnaître que lui et moi avons toujours eu ce point commun. Nous assumons nos choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, envers et contre l'avis du reste de la famille. Fred et George aussi ont souvent dû aller à contre-courant mais ils s'en sont toujours bien sortis, alors... Il est plus facile d'assumer une réussite qu'un échec, tu comprends. C'est peut-être la première leçon de vie que j'ai appris, à assumer mes échecs.

-Avec la chambre des secrets ?

-Oui.

Un silence suivit ces mots. Arthur ne voulait pas rester là à espionner sa fille, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas… Pourtant, il resta là, le souffle court, à espérer surprendre des confidences que lui n'avait jamais pu obtenir.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à jouer au Quidditch, tu sais. Ma famille pense que c'était tout simplement parce que j'aimais ça, ou bien que c'était une façon de me rapprocher de Harry… Il y avait un peu de ça bien sûr, mais la vérité c'est que Ginny, la joueuse de Gryffondor, ça sonnait mieux que Ginny, l'Héritière de Serpentard. Ginny, cette fille un peu folle à cause de qui des élèves avaient été pétrifiés. Ginny, la fille qui avait failli mourir et qui avait été sauvée par le Survivant.

Arthur crispa ses mains sur son verre d'eau.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'amis durant mes premières années à Poudlard, tu sais. C'était dur… mais tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai, Malefoy ?

Les éclats de rire de Ginny brisèrent le silence. Malefoy lui répondit d'un ton mi-boudeur, mi-amusé que Crabbe et Goyle étaient des amis passionnants.

-La différence entre toi et moi, ajouta-t-il sombrement, c'est que tu essayais de casser ton image alors que je cultivais la mienne. Jusqu'à la sixième année, en tout cas.

-La sixième année…Dumbledore ?

-J'étais terrifié, répondit Malefoy à voix basse. J'étais seul, et le sort de ma famille dépendait de ma réussite…ou de mon échec. C'est à partir de ce moment là que les apparences, l'image, les études, les joies fugaces comme le Quidditch, ont arrêté de compter. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que ce cauchemar prenne fin, que j'arrive à sauver ma peau et celle de ma famille. En théorie, c'était très simple…En pratique, je n'ai pas pu le faire.

Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise d'écouter les confidences de cet homme qui partageait avec sa fiancé ses plus grandes faiblesses, ses pires souvenirs. Il allait remonter se coucher lorsque Ginny reprit la parole. Arthur s'immobilisa presque malgré lui.

-Ta famille a été là pour toi malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins... Ta mère. J'envie parfois la relation que vous avez tous les deux. Mon père et moi avons cette complicité qu'il n'a pas avec le reste de mes frères, tu sais, une complicité de tous les jours. Nous aimons passer du temps ensemble, partager des moments de la vie quotidienne mais nous ne parlons pas beaucoup. Comme si certaines choses étaient trop intimes pour être dites à haute voix. Alors il y a ces non-dits qui pèsent sur notre famille. Ces choses qui sont tabous et dont on ne parle pas. La chambre des secrets, cette distance entre Percy et le reste de la fratrie depuis la guerre, la mort de Fred… Notre mariage fera sûrement partie de ces non-dits, très bientôt, lorsque tu seras présent aux repas de famille…

-J'ai hâte, commenta Malefoy sombrement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une famille accueillante, malgré ce que je peux en dire.

-Mais tu leur en veux, compléta la voix trainante du fiancé.

-C'est juste que…j'aurais voulu qu'on en parle, tu comprends, après ma première année. Je n'avais que onze ans, j'étais terrorisée, morte de honte et de culpabilité et…j'aurais eu besoin que mes parents parlent avec moi. Au lieu de cela, tout le monde s'est dépêché d'oublier l'évènement. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Seul Percy a été réconfortant, avant qu'il ne devienne un crétin.

-D'accord. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux qu'il soit ton témoin, et c'est d'accord.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Malefoy monta se coucher. Arthur était toujours figé au milieu de la cuisine, ses mains serrées sur son verre d'eau, des larmes coulant sur son visage fatigué. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie face à l'amertume dans la voix de sa fille avait été trop dure à supporter.

Une petite silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Ginny l'observait, son regard trahissant une multitude d'émotions qui augmenta encore son trouble.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies entendu ça, murmura-t-elle, mais je suis soulagée aussi. Le silence n'est pas toujours bon, papa.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre et l'enserra de ses bras. Son odeur si particulière parvint jusqu'à ses narines, éveillant les vieux souvenirs de la fillette à qui il racontait une histoire chaque soir.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas un homme parfait, mais il…me comprend.

-Je m'en doute, ma chérie. Il est suffisamment triste et sombre pour ça. Ta mère et moi aurions voulu que tu ne sois jamais triste ni jamais sombre, nous aurions voulu te protéger du monde, mais un jour ou l'autre il faut savoir laisser ses enfants s'envoler, faire leurs propres choix, quitte à ce qu'ils fassent des erreurs et qu'ils se brûlent les ailes. Epouse Malefoy, Ginny, épouse-le et je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il s'intègre dans notre famille. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune femme embrassa la joue râpeuse de son père puis desserra son étreinte en souriant.

-Je t'aime, papa. Et tu peux l'appeler Drago, tu sais !

Les mois passèrent.

Plus d'un an après la première visite de Drago Malefoy avec l'équipe de Quidditch, Arthur s'installa dans son canapé avec quatre gros cartons avec la ferme intention de faire du tri dans les photos de mariage. Les nombreux invités lui avaient tous envoyé des copies de leurs photographies pour qu'il puisse choisir les plus belles et les ranger dans un album à l'intention des jeunes mariés.

Il commença par les photos de George et rit beaucoup. George avait visé plus particulièrement les enfants et les moments drôles, insolites. Il sélectionna trois clichés et attrapa le paquet contenant les images de Fleur.

Sa belle-fille était une photographe admirable, qui avait le don pour réaliser de très beaux clichés. Arthur sourit en attrapant la première image avec précaution. Il s'agissait des mariés et de leurs parents qui prenaient la pose. Drago bombait le torse avec fierté, l'air distingué dans sa robe de sorcier noire. Narcissa avait posé une main sur son épaule. Elle souriait avec sincérité, et paraissait beaucoup plus belle ainsi qu'avec son habituel air pincé et hautain. Son fils avait enserré la taille de son Ginny qui échangeait un regard complice avec Arthur.

Arthur aimait cette image. Il la mit à part avec celles de George. Une autre s'ajouta vite, représentant la tribu Weasley au grand complet. Arthur y était entouré par ses enfants et ses petits-enfants, qui faisaient tous de grands signes à l'appareil photo. Le sourire du sorcier s'accentua au souvenir de ce moment.

-Si tu avais été là, Molly… C'était un moment parfait. Toute notre famille… Ginny était magnifique.

Lorsque sa fille s'était avancée vers l'autel, Arthur avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était plus la peur de la voir épouser la mauvaise personne ni la crainte d'être abandonné par son dernier enfant. Ce sentiment qui réchauffait son cœur, il le connaissait bien pour l'avoir éprouvé à maintes reprises. C'était la fierté d'être père...


End file.
